


Just One Day

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff Pure Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256





	Just One Day

Light blue fabric silky with a lace overlay. He can't help but stare at her as she walks up to him, with white flowers she clutches in her manicured fingers. He sees the nervousness washing over her features in tiny waves, like the ripples of a lake hitting a rock they once sat on for hours. Her smile when her eyes meet his, now a sudden new feeling one of relief and acceptance. Why she ever doubted he doesn't know. Perhaps it's just her nature to not trust faith so completely. To see proof in action, proof of intentions, proof of yearning, proof of everlasting love. As she meets him here in a small church not so different than ones they have been to before he wants to jump for joy. Wants to clutch her waist and kiss her deeply so she never doubts his words again. But in truth she has always accepted him for everything he is, for every failure, flaw, imperfect crack in his life. She is his lifeline to the world. As he stands here listening to priest go on and on. He can't help but still be him and mouth little jokes to her as her eyes twinkle in the candlelights even as her lips say shush. This is a serious affair, a binding of two souls, as if they hadn't been bound before. 

But in this moment it's not about the piece of paper or the small friends and family that are gathered in a overly hot church in September. It's about them, proving to each other in the deepest of ways the devotion they have, beyond intimacy, beyond intellect, beyond the forces that tried to rule their relationship in malicious ways. Today is just one day ending with words that have rang true through the years. It's a day of touchstones, of endangers and protectors, of the greatest adventures that this day is filled with the ultimate proof of love, a bond, of husband and wife.


End file.
